


All you Have to Do Is Tell Me, You Know...

by VergilsDemonslayergirlfriend



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Griffon being a little shit, I think he's adorable, In a...stabbity way, Love this man pls, Pls give them to him, Sue me I love this man to death, Sweetness, This boy really needs hugs, Vergil being Vergil, inspired by a song..., lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:47:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22205872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VergilsDemonslayergirlfriend/pseuds/VergilsDemonslayergirlfriend
Summary: Vergil has never been good about expressing his feelings. So when he needs a hug...how does he go about asking for one when he doesn't even know how to ask?
Relationships: Vergil (Devil May Cry)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	All you Have to Do Is Tell Me, You Know...

**Author's Note:**

> Okay yall. I can't help myself. Vergil is so cute and we know he has hella amout of trouble expressing shit cause he finds emotions a "weakness". So basically he purged them from his every day ways. So I thought it would be fun to try and see if I could get into his head (literally not thought wise but in the uncertainty) of wanting something that had to do with something that he purged from his life a long time ago. If that makes sense to anyone. So sit back end enjoy me trying to have some fun here. I hope it doesn't end up too stupid, or too just out of context. Imma just trying to have fun people, bare with me pls. The songs that play and in the order that they play are (And this is how they are exactly typed into YouTube so you can look them up to listen to them as you read:  
> Black Butler ED - Kagayaku Sora no Shijima ni waENGLISH verAmaLee  
> Avril Lavigne - I Fell In Love With the Devil  
> Goo Goo Dolls - Iris [Official Music Video]  
> Aerosmith - I Don't Want to Miss a Thing (Official Music Video)

Tenshi swayed side to side as she was organizing the papers on Dante's desk. She had no idea how the man kept this business running with his desk this messy. Tapping one pile on the desk to straighten it, she placed it down and turned around to walk over to the jute box on the other side of the room. The song Tenshi had been listening to had gotten a little old so she had decided something a little more upbeat would be nice. She flipped though the songs before choosing one and making the machine play it.

Turning back around, she twirled her way back to Dante's desk, completely ignoring everything else around her. Tenshi knew she was safe inside Devil May Cry so she never bothered worrying about demons barging in through the front doors. The only people who usually bashed the damn things down were the two mercurial brothers themselves and Nero. But the last time any of the three had done it, she had given them such an earful of shit for it they hadn't done it since. Reaching the desk again, Tenshi retrieved a paper that needed to go over to Vergil's desk and looked it over quickly.

Nothing seemed out of order with it, so she twirled around gracefully to make her way over to his desk. But as she turned, her twirl took her into a strong body. As she bounced back, strong arms reached out and caught her before she could fall. She looked up at the one who saved her and realized she had just danced her way into Vergil.

"Oh, uh s-sorry Vergil. I didn't know you were back. I-if you'll excuse me." she started.

"I didn't know you could dance." she heard him mutter lowly.

She froze in place just on the other side of his desk, a blush working its way across her cheeks.

"I a-actually can't. I just like to play around. Kinda just...well you know...heh..." she replied, looking at the floor.

She heard Vergil's near silent footsteps walking across the floor towards the jute box and heard him rifling through the songs. The music she had turned on just moments ago stopped and violin and piano music mixed together started. The next thing that Tenshi knew, Vergil was in front of her, bowed at the waist, one hand offered the other curled behind his back.

"Then will you do me the honor of a dance, you would be surprised what you actually know." he whispered.

Tenshi stared at his hand for a moment, then slowly took it. Vergil drew her against him and slowly positioned her hands correctly.

"Now follow me..." he whispered to her gently.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so yea, this was just meant to be used for fun and self-indulgence...I wanted to have some fun and this is what came of it. Go figure, when you have it bad for someone this is what your mind tends to come up with XD. The song starting in this chapter is the first on the list at the top of this fic.  
> Find me @tenshiscientia on tumblr


End file.
